Users of enterprise portal systems (EPS) are able to create content on the EPS, for example downloading/uploading documents, commenting on existing content, posting to blogs, and the like. The content may sometimes include sensitive, confidential, inappropriate, and/or restricted data, such as social security numbers, account numbers/passwords, addresses, phone numbers, etc. The inability to control creation of content on the EPS can result in loss of data/intellectual property, data security violations, transmission of confidential information to unauthorized individuals, offended users, loss of business, and/or violations of various laws and regulations.